Promise
by TheParkingFairy
Summary: "She was unwillingly born with the sole purpose of bringing this wicked evil into the world, but here, now, she would willingly die if it meant protecting those she loved." F!Avatar/Chrom.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!

-oOo-

It was time.

Grima lay bleeding before her, moments from death; seeing her own eyes staring back at her in disgust sent a shiver down her spine. All their sacrifices, their pain and despair, everything they had done was building towards this very moment.

Adrenaline fading away, she began to feel everything. Both she and Chrom had broken away from the rest of the Shepherds to rush Grima in an attempt to end this battle as quickly as possible. Although the plan worked brilliantly, it was not without its consequences. Separated from the rest of the Shepherds, they lacked the usual amount of protection the group awarded them. She had taken a particularly brutal hit to the head from the end of an enemy sword, just barely twisting away to turn a lethal attack into simply a particularly painful one. Sweat mixed with the blood lacing down her face as her brows furrowed in a grimace of pain. Her muscles screamed at her, protesting against the abuse she subjected them to. A voice in the back of her mind whispered for her to rest, to lay down her sword and tome and simply collapse, but she shook her head in refusal. She could see Chrom behind her struggling to stand, a vicious swipe trailing across his leg. The glimpse told her it was a grotesque wound, but not a life-threatening one, something for which she would be forever grateful. One session with Lissa and he would be good as new.

She smiled at the thought of Lissa admonishing him for breaking away from the rest of the Shepherds in what would undoubtedly be labeled a reckless action. Surely they would both be treated to a lengthy scolding. Most battles would end with such a disagreement brought on by either her's or Chrom's actions, sometimes both of theirs. Chrom would apologize profusely and Lissa would threaten future bodily harm should he ever do it again (he inevitably would should the situation call for it). Frederick would stand there, solemn-faced and grave, adding ammunition to Lissa's verbal assault, but ultimately they would laugh and share a collective sigh of relief at the lack of casualties on their side. Her eyes watered at the thought of not being present for it this time around.

Turning back to face Grima, she had a choice. She could either allow Chrom to deal the final blow and effectively curse a future generation to face the same tribulations they dealt with, or take the kill herself and end this evil for good. _Only in this way may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all, _Naga had said so herself. To any tactician with half a brain the decision was obvious, even if the cost was her own life. Why curse the future with this monstrosity when victory was so clearly guaranteed now? She had the power to end this now, but was the price too high?

Of course not.

Who was she to put her life before that of the world? She was many things: a brilliant tactician, the beloved wife of the Exalt, queen of Ylisse, a devoted mother, some even considered her heir to the throne of Plegia; however, she was not worth all the lives in the world. She was unwillingly born with the sole purpose of bringing this wicked evil into the world, but here, now, she would willingly die if it meant protecting those she loved.

"Time to end this." Chrom's voice shook her out of her reverie. Slowly he limped his way towards her, towards Grima, Falchion held tightly in his shaking hand. She ached to move back to him, to support his weight off the damaged leg, but unfortunately she had run out of time. She had to end this now.

Gathering the last of her strength, she flipped through the pages of her beloved Thoron tome, coming to the page of the powerful spell. So often she held back on using this particular tome, opting to use Arcthunder far more often. She would tell herself to save the Thoron tome for when it was needed most. Ironically that left the powerful tome virtually untouched. _What a waste_, she thought to herself, lips pressed together into a sad smile. _Maybe Morgan will be able to put it to some use…_

One by one the words flowed out of her mouth as she readied the spell. Above her the magic orb appeared with a shower of crackling lightning barely held in check, her arm raised as if holding the ball in place.

"What…what are you doing?!" Grima snarled at her.

She paused before answering, hoping her voice would not give away the emotions lying beneath. "For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…" Somehow she managed to speak steadily, firmly in fact. She meant what she said, she would gladly give her life for her loved ones, but beneath it all, she was very much afraid. She didn't _want _to die! She had so much to live for, she had a family who needed her! She still had so much to teach Morgan in the art of being a great Tactician (she had yet to give birth to him!) and Lucina needed her mother to show her how to properly dress lest she grow up wearing atrociously spotted dresses. And Chrom…Chrom would be heartbroken. Wasn't he the one to say that he wanted his children to have both their father _and _mother to raise them? She wished she could turn back to Chrom and wrap herself in his strength, but she didn't know what she would see in his eyes and feared it would only break her resolve. She wanted so badly to stay here, with her family and friends, but unfortunately fate had a greater purpose for her in mind, one which she could not deny.

"You would not dare!"

Hearing the fear and desperation in Grima's voice gave her strength she so desperately needed. "I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!" Throwing her arm forward, the Thoron spell sped towards its intended target.

"Nooo!" Grima screamed in pain as the magic made contact. The dragon head roared out in agony sending shockwaves throughout its body, knocking her and Chrom to the ground. She looked on with a sense of horror as Grima's body began to dissipate in a cloud of dark magic, seemingly fading away from reality. _Is this what will happen to me?_ She surely had only minutes, maybe even seconds, to wait to find out. Suddenly, in a blinding flash of light, Grima was gone.

She couldn't hold back the half-sob/half-laugh that escaped her mouth at seeing Grima disappear. _Grima is gone!_ Her excitement bubbled up stronger now as she sat back resting on the balls of her feet, body shaking as she laughed harder. For a moment, for a brief wondrous moment, she felt victorious, a final genuine smile gracing her lips.

"You promised…" Chrom spoke, his voice cracking at the end. She froze, knowing full well this conversation would occur, but still not fully prepared for it. Willing herself to stand, muscles screaming out again in protest, she finally turned around to face him.

Down on his knees and leaning heavily on Falchion (_his leg must be feeling worse,_ she thought idly), he looked up at her with wide eyes and a horrified expression she had only seen once before. She didn't know what waited for her, whether she would remember any of this at all, or if she would even be whole enough to _have_ a memory, but the thought of this being one of the final images she would have of him broke her already shattered heart even further.

She had to be strong for him, just one last time. _For the last time…_

Praying to Naga for strength, she walked towards him, dropping her sword and tome and leaving them behind. "Chrom, I'm sorry, truly I am, but all this destruction, I couldn't let it happen again. I couldn't let Grima have another chance at victory; I had to stop it now." The words were tumbling out of her now in what was almost a crazed, rambling speech. She couldn't stop. She may not have another chance ever again. Looking into his eyes she felt her own start to waver, a tear slowly trailing down her cheek, but continued on. "I'm sorry for lying to you, for promising not to sacrifice myself, but I will not apologize for doing it. I love you, Lucina, Morgan and Lissa, Frederick…everyone! But even so, I could not willingly stand here and allow you to doom a future generation to the same heartache we have faced these past years." Finally dropping down to her knees in front of him, she paused to lift her hand up to drag her fingers along his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. She relished the action. "Haven't we lost enough? Hasn't _Ylisse_ lost enough?"

With a force she hadn't thought possible given his current condition, he pulled her into a crushing embrace. Burying her face into his neck, she felt her tears come in earnest now. Sobs broke free as she lifted her arms to encircle his neck and hold onto him. "I can't lose you," he spoke so quietly she wasn't entirely sure she heard him right.

"I'm so sorry." For this, she was. She never wanted to leave him. They were supposed to have a lifetime together. She was his wife…_is_ his wife and it is her duty to be there for him, for their family, and for their kingdom. She is supposed to have a lifetime to grow old with him, poke fun at his gray hairs while she tries to cover up her own. She is supposed to be there to spoil chubby-faced grandchildren. _Lucina, Morgan, please forgive me. _Now a lifetime would only consist of these last moments with him. She couldn't help the spark of anger that settled in the pit of her stomach, but it was quickly replaced by fear as a shiver lanced through her, causing her breath to hitch. It had started. She was fading away.

Pulling back, he held her face with both hands. She saw his eyes shining with unshed tears, but also with a blaze of determination. "Naga said that if our bonds are strong enough, that you could come back. That you wouldn't be gone forever. Promise me…" He looked down now and she caught his flinch at the sight of her increasing transparency. He swallowed and continued on. "Promise me that you'll return. That you'll find your way back to me."

"I'll find a way. I promise." This time she was sincere. Brilliant tactician that she was, nothing would stop her from finding a way back home if it was possible. She didn't dare dwell on the possibility of that dreaded if.

Hope igniting in his eyes, he pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't slow or gentle like their kisses usually were. He pressed his lips against hers roughly, whether to burn it to memory, or confirm for himself that she was still here, she wasn't sure. Her hands ran up to his hair and buried themselves in it like she had so many times before. She always did enjoy the feel of his hair against her fingertips and in her grasp. One hand ran up to her hair and entangled itself there while the other drifted down to the small of her back to press her hips into his. His tongue swept across her lower lip, causing her to let out a soft moan and open up for him. He explored her, ravaged her. _What was it he had called himself so long ago, a wyvern in heat? _This degree of affection out in the open would have been scandalous on any other occasion, but here, now, she would let him have this moment.

And suddenly the pressure was gone. His moments stopped all at once and he pulled back. The horrified look returned to his face, but was quickly covered up by a tight smile that lacked any real happiness. She tried to tighten her hold on him, only for her hands to fall through.

_Oh. _Her lips formed the shape, but no sound escaped her. She clinched her hands into fists, only to find that she felt no tightness from it, no feel of fingers digging into palms. Her muscles no longer ached, and her head no longer throbbed. Even the intense press of his lips against hers was now a mere ghost of a memory. She was more spirit than man.

She had thought through this precise moment before, what she would say as she lay dying. Before they were married, she imagined a death on the battlefield. Maybe she had turned too late, aimed too high, or stupidly just wasn't paying attention, causing a sword or spell to hit her in _just the right (or wrong)spot._ Maybe she was outnumbered, or sacrificed herself for one of the Shepherds, either way she thought her odds of dying in the middle of a raging battlefield to be decently high. In that scenario she hoped she would have time for a _Goodbye_, or maybe even a _Thanks for the memories, _or if she was feeling particularly prestigious about it, maybe a _It's been an honor._ She wasn't silly enough to think she'd have time for some rousing farewell speech, probably just a few words at most. Sometimes she thought she may not even have time to say anything. Maybe the enemy did a fantastic job of thoroughly killing her, knocking the life out of her before she even hit the ground. In these imaginings she could only hope that before death came knocking she had managed to leave everything and everyone on a high note.

After she married Chrom and had Lucina, she refused to allow herself to dwell on such morbid thoughts. She couldn't very well die on a battlefield, she was a mother! She had a child she needed to raise and a husband who would be lost without her. Whereas before she would run into battle with all the gusto of a raging bull, now she would take more precise and measured steps. She never dared to rush into battle without someone at her back, usually Chrom. She made sure to carry an extra Elixir or two, and to always, _always, _have a backup for her backup plan. She double- and triple-checked her weapons before battle, lest one of them break while fending off some demented Risen and leave her utterly defenseless. And though it didn't come up often, if she could at all avoid battle, she would. She was determined to be there for her family, and Gods help the Brigand, or Risen, that tried to stop her.

But this…she couldn't stop _this_.

Staring out at the man she loved as he watched the woman he loved die, she could only think of a single thing to say. No heartfelt declarations of love, no messages she wanted him to dole out to their friends, or final requests. Instead she left him with the only thing that came to mind, the only bit of reassurance she could provide him with that would hopefully help ease the pain that would surely come. "I promise."

No longer feeling the heaviness she now associated with a body, she felt lighter than she had ever been before. Her cloudy vision left everything in a hazy washout of what she knew it truly was. Colors lost their vibrancy and lines lost their sharpness. The fear that had found its home within her began to lift and her mind began to clear. She could swear she heard the far off sounds of hurried footsteps, hooves, and wings, but she could make no connection to what it might mean. Darkness was closing in around her, taking everything she once was. As her last seconds of clarity and _consciousness_ slipped away she grabbed onto the last thing she heard. The words of a broken man speaking to a ghost: "I love you."

-oOo-

**AN:** Just a scene I wanted to expand upon. I hated how seemingly blasé the Avatar is about dying, especially if you ship them with Chrom. I mean, C'MON!, you're dying! You don't know if you're coming back! I wanted more emotion than the tidbit the game gives and this is what I came up with. I intentionally left identifiable details out so that it could be any Avatar with any name. Hopefully I did the scene justice. It's one of my favorites, I'll probably make a one-shot for another of my favorites. First time posting anything in a long time, so reviews are very much appreciated though not necessary. :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Silence

There were times in her life where she savored her time alone. Not that she didn't love her time spent with the various quirky personalities that made up the heroic band known as The Shepherds, but sometimes (most times if she was truly honest with herself) time alone was the highlight of her week. When she was reading her books on battle strategy or contemplating their next course of action in the quiet of her tent, well these times didn't count. In these moments, the war was her constant companion and she could never rest. When she was really alone, no war, no worries or fears or responsibilities looming over her, she could breathe. In these brief and scattered moments she could clear her mind of the dregs of war and focus on herself. The dull roar made up of the sounds of camp life was drowned out by her sense of serenity. It was these moments she secretly lived for. It was entirely selfish, she did not shy away from that truth, but she never indulged to the point of risking anyone's life or their victory. If anything it strengthened her resolve to have these periods of respite making her better able to effectively strategize, which in turn allowed her to rationalize their existence. Those times of true quiet were punctuated by feelings of tranquility, calm, and every other emotion out there she could think of to convey utter bliss and relaxation. Just a few minutes here or there and she was ready to again don her mantle of obligations.

This quiet, however, this was different.

If she had to label it, the best she could think of was disorientating. It was odd floating in this darkness, soul bared to the environment. It was impending and elusive, restrictive and free. Whether this was the realm of Naga or that of Grima, or some twisted in-between, she had no idea. In all her imaginings of what the afterlife might be, this was certainly not it. It was dark and she was totally alone and seemed to be neither coming nor going. She was happy to find that her consciousness, though now free of body, was otherwise whole. She didn't simply cease to be, but instead found herself continuing on in a different plane. She didn't have to think hard to conclude that this definitely beat out not existing at all.

She had nowhere to go, didn't know if she _could_ even go, if there was anywhere _to go_. She willed herself forward (she was simply a consciousness after all) and hoped that that alone would lead to progress in whatever _this_ was.

Once the initial confusion, with trace amounts of fear and awe, wore off, she found her thoughts morphing into thoughts of her friends. _Did everyone survive?_ Back when she was last of body _and_ mind, she had no time to look back to them. Too focused on her own sense of loss, she hadn't thought on the possibility that loss had already occurred in the battle against Grima. Now her thoughts raced, cycling through the names of those that had becomes brothers and sisters in arms. Lissa, Frederick, Lon'qu, Sumia, and so many more. Their faces each crossed her thoughts leaving her mind spinning, so many lives that depended on her for survival. _Was I able to save them all? Did anyone lose their husband or wife, their son or daughter? _

_What about my family? _She wasn't there to say goodbye to Lucina (either of them) or to Morgan. Would they hate her for choosing the world over them? _Morgan never did want to let me go. _The thought alone broke her heart all over again. And Chrom…Chrom she hoped, though he may be angry with her (he would undoubtedly be angry), would at least understand. She didn't dare let herself think that he had lost faith in her. After all, she had promised him she would return, and by Gods this was a promise she would keep. Their bonds are strong, of that she had no doubt. She just had to figure out how that equated to finding her way back to them, back to her family. _I have a family!_ The thought rose unbidden and left her with a semblance of something approaching joy for the first time since arriving in this foul place as she held tight to her memories of them.

-oOo-

_The air was crisp and the night sky dark, but with the light of the moon she could see the clouds hanging low. The breeze blew her hair back as she gripped onto the handrail of the balcony, relishing the respite from the usual harsh summer days. Nights like these made her appreciate the fall and winter months more, even though she knew once winter rolled around, she would yearn for the blazing summer sun. _

_Looking down, the palace courtyard was beautifully lit by the lanterns perched along the pathways. Some nights, she and Chrom would meander lazily through the garden enjoying the privacy they were awarded. No one dared interrupt their outings knowing how precious they were to the couple. On some occasions it was enough for them to just stroll hand in hand, a comfortable silence lingering between them. They seldom had need for words, often opting instead for a gentle caress, a loving embrace, or a soft-spoken declaration of love. Her favorite nights were ones that saw her calming her heart as she picked leaves out of her tousled hair and smoothed down the wrinkles of her clothing, a satisfied grin gracing her face. _

_The thought spread a blush along her cheeks as she felt the familiar heat pool low in her belly. _There's a place and a time, _she told herself. _Now is a time for family.

_Turning around she walked across the balcony and crossed into the dining room. This particular room was simplistic in decoration, something she had to fight for. She refused the overabundance of gems, royal treasures, and antiques that the Royal Decorator vehemently declared were so vitally important to the room's decor. This was the family wing of the palace, thus making this the family dining room and she refused to see it decorated like some overstuffed peacock. A table that originally sat 20 was swapped out for one seating 6 (dinner never felt quite right without Aunt Lissa and Uncle Frederick in attendance). A chandelier lined with hanging diamonds was replaced with one made of simple silver. The cabinet that once held centuries-old China dishware now held family mementos. Ostentatious paintings of Ylisse's past rulers were exchanged with a single family portrait that rested over the modest fireplace. _

_The table sat already prepared, silverware set and dishes covered, and waiting for hungry mouths. The aroma of freshly cooked food wafted over her, drawing a growl from her stomach. Her family sat seated and waiting. On one side, Lucina and Lissa spoke of the dresses they discovered on their walk through the market while Morgan and Frederick discussed training methods to increase their sword skills opposite from them. Chrom sat on one end, cooing down at baby Lucina as she lay in the rollaway bassinette, chubby fists swinging through the air and answering him with her own baby babbles. _

_The scene brought a smile to her lips and warmness to her heart. She may not remember her childhood, her mother or father or anything from before a few years ago, but these memories were enough to make up for those lost. _More than enough, _she thought. _

-oOo-

Pulling herself back from the memory with a gasp, she suddenly felt tired. Though the memory she had fallen into was lovely, she had seemingly lost track of herself. She had no sense of time here, whether it had been five minutes or five hours, or even five years, she couldn't tell. _What am I doing here,_ she wondered. She recognized nothing of her surroundings, but then again what was there to recognize when darkness was all she saw? She knew she had a purpose, felt it really, but struggled to remember.

"It is the curse of this place. You are doomed to forget." The voice startled her, booming forth from every direction. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was a voice she should recognize, but for now she recalled nothing.

"Who's there?" she answered back.

"If you have already forgotten me, then I fear for your fate," the voice replied with a soft sigh. She wondered if the hint of sadness she heard was real.

In the distance, an orb of light appeared causing her to recoil until she could adjust to the new sensation. Steadily, the orb grew in size, spreading light throughout the dark place, proving there was nothing else here. A figure stepped through with long, flowing, green hair, tipped ears and an ethereal glow.

"Na…Naga!" she screamed out, recognition flooding back to her. It all came back to her then, why she was there and what she had to do. That she had forgotten…

"Perhaps not all is lost. You are not dead young one, simply on a plane of passing. It is only by the strength of your bonds that your spirit refuses to pass on. Though you must realize that the longer you stay here, the less likely you will ever be able to leave."

As Naga spoke, she knew what she said was true. This place was slowly destroying her by making her forget who she was. She had a promise to keep; she couldn't afford to lose herself!

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked. She hoped the fear and desperation in her voice wasn't as obvious as it sounded to her.

"The bonds forged between you and those you left behind were strong enough to anchor you here, but to return to them is another challenge entirely. You have a choice: you can either move on to the life after this or you can fight and try to find your way back. But know this; if you decline to move forward and fail to go back, you will be trapped here forever."

_Another choice, _she thought wryly. "That is no choice! I cannot move on with so much to live for, I must go back."

"Then you must find a way, and quickly. I wish you luck."

As Naga turned to leave, she was gripped with a sudden sense of urgency. "Wait! I don't even know where I am or what I'm supposed to do here. Please, you have to help me!" she pleaded.

Glancing over her shoulder, Naga spoke. "It is not my place to explain to you what lies beyond the world you know. I will say this: this is not a plane frequented by mortal souls. That you have found yourself here means that there is still hope for you. The strength of your bonds brought you here and will deliver you home. Have faith in that. You and yours have sacrificed much to stop Grima and for that I will leave you with a parting gift."

Once Naga finished speaking, she was flooded with a tingling feeling. It spread from her toes, up to her head and out to her arms. _Wait! _she thought. _I have arms! And legs! Oh Gods, yes!_ Looking down she was excited to find she had been surrounded by her own ghostly glow that followed along the lengths of her reformed body. She was now able to cast out her own light into the darkness. She felt the telltale sign of tears prick at her eyes. That she could feel such a sensation made her want to cry more.

"The soul has no physical form. I have given you back yours."

Reeling with the overwhelming emotion of having her body restored, she was barely able to stutter out her gratitude. "Thank you" her voice cracked as she was finally able to whisper out the words. Looking up, however, she saw that Naga was gone.

-oOo-

**AN**: I had originally planned on making this a three-shot, however, this chapter sort of ran away from me and so I had to cut it off here before it ballooned into some 5,000 word monster. So as of now, it's looking to be a four-shot (is that even a thing?). This entire work is running away from me actually. This all started as a one-shot, but I guess my Avatar wasn't quite finished yet. Any who, thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Memory

-oOo-

The excitement of having her body back having finally worn off, she set herself to pacing. It was a waste of energy, she knew – was energy something she should worry about in this realm? – but it stilled her mind and calmed her soul and right now that was what she needed most. She still had no idea how to return to her world, but her determination brokered no room for uncertainty. _Bonds. Everything has been about bonds, the invisible ties that bind us. I need to figure out how to use that to get back. Hmm…_

_Well, what bonds do I have?_

Obviously, the strongest bond she had was to Chrom. They were best friends, lovers, and soul mates. She could scarcely imagine her life without him. The thought of him alone tore at her heart. He had given her everything when she had woken up with nothing…

_His eyes met hers across the aisle and she couldn't stop the grin that plastered itself across her face. She chuckled finding Chrom facing the same predicament. Turning away from Chrom, she attempted to compose herself. She was beaming and giggly like a girl with her first crush – maybe it was - but for as silly as she was being, she decided she couldn't care less and ceased her efforts at controlling her facial features. Today was her day and she would appear as giddy as she felt, propriety be damned. Turning back to Chrom, her heart fluttered again. Dressed in his finest attire, he appeared every ounce the prince and soon-to-be Exalt he was born to be and she thought she had never seen a more handsome man. Lucky girl that she was, here in a room surrounded by those she considered her family, they would soon be joined as husband and wife. _

Then there was Lissa. The young woman had taken a place in her heart akin to that of a little sister. They were partners in crime and confidantes. They shared secrets while laughing away the night. When she first discovered she was pregnant, Lissa was there with a grin spreading from ear to ear, barely able to contain her joy…

_For weeks she had felt under the weather. Nothing too serious mind you to warrant an official visit to the palace physician, but now as she strolled, arms-swinging, with her best friend (who also happened to be a well-trained cleric) she thought to casually make mention of her symptoms. Lissa listened with her usual degree of attentiveness: her brows furrowed in all seriousness, eyes squinting as if focusing on something in the distance and her lips straining not to break out into a smirk or smile (her only tell), all the while nodding her head exuberantly. Once she finished detailing her illness Lissa seemed to hum with an air of excitement and immediately proceeded to drag her back to her room where she could give her a proper examination. Needless to say, Lissa would not take no for an answer. A traumatizing hour later of watching Lissa flutter about while poking and prodding with nary a word spoken, she was left with a diagnosis that left Lissa jumping and yammering about the need to plan and prepare, while she struggled to wrap her mind around it. _

_She was going to be a mother. _

Her thoughts fell to Frederick next. Weary of her at first, they quickly forged a friendship that rivaled the strength of any other. Theirs was a friendship forged through respect and trust. He had trained her to be stronger than she had ever thought possible (while she trained his taste buds) and when she officially joined the Ylissean royal family, he pledged his life to protect hers. They were brothers in arms in the truest sense…

"_Archers and mages to the back! Keep an eye on their flank and provide us with support! Chrom,Sumia, Panne and Lon'qu, take down the soldiers on the west side. Lissa, stick with them in case they need healing. Lon'qu, keep your eyes on her. Gaius, Nowi, Stahl, and Cordelia, take the soliders on the east. Be careful, they've got a dark mage on their side. If he hits you with the Nosferatu spell it'll heal himself. Take him out quickly. Maribelle, stick with them, treat any wounds, and Stahl keep her safe. Frederick, with me. We go after the commander."_

_Breaking apart from the rest of the Shepherds, she jumped onto the back of Frederick's horse and they galloped towards their intended target. Searching the sea of enemies, she spotted him quickly. "There! If we take down the commander, the rest of his army will fall." The few soldiers that stood in their way were felled either on the end of a lance courtesy of Frederick or a well-aimed spell of hers. They were an unstoppable team, her and Frederick. Training together, they had learned each other's fighting style forging them into a team that few could stand up to. Riding with him she realized the only place she felt safer was with Chrom. _

-oOo-

And so for what easily could have been hours she continued on like this, delightfully lost in the memories of those she loved. In the back of her mind an alarm went off. It was more of a nagging feeling, but after being away from her loved ones for so long she preferred the comfort the memories brought her.

There was the first holiday she spent with the entire family…

_Leaning back and looking onto the scene before her she could only think that this is what heaven must be. Ribbons and decorative paper littered the private family room and an assortment of boxes in various sizes and states of openness were strewn about. Morgan lay in front of the fireplace, his nose already buried in the no-longer-empty journal she had gifted him to write his strategies and notes into. Frederick sat comfortably in the sofa across him, a sounding board for the young man's budding ideas while he investigated his new strategy game, Lissa's newest attempt at teaching him how to relax. Lucina walked into the room for the third time, continuing the impromptu fashion show that had started for her Aunt Lissa. Looking at her animated features you would be hard pressed to think that the girl currently ecstatic over receiving several new dresses was from a place where war was her only concern. Owain sat at one end of the table, baby Lucina cradled in his left hand while his right dramatically flailed in true sword-hand fashion, regaling her with the story of his latest struggle against the uncontrollable appendage. He proudly wore the jacket his father gifted him despite the presence of the words "Daddy's Pride and Joy" stitched across the back. Her thoughts took a sullen turn when she realized that in Owain's world Frederick was dead so it didn't surprise her to find he treasured the gift._

_Letting out a sigh her eyes swept across the room once she realized that Chrom had seemingly disappeared. She jumped ever so slightly when she heard his voice. "Are you forgetting that I have yet to present you with my gift love?"_

_Her lips formed into a smile as she turned and found him waiting beside her, holding onto beautifully wrapped box with both hands. "You know, you didn't have to get me anything. Having you with me is more than enough," she answered. _

"_That may be, but once I saw this particular item, I just couldn't help myself. Besides, you certainly do more than enough around here to deserve even this tiny token of my undying love and appreciation." The cocky grin she had come to associate with Chrom once their relationship changed from friendship to something more slid into place and she couldn't help the grin that slid into place on her own face. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she brought him down for a kiss, just a gentle meetings of lips. She caught the twinkle in his eyes that held a promise for something later and had to stifle a giggle. _

"_Thank you Chrom." In that moment it meant so much more than just gratitude for the exchange of a gift. Looking up at him she could see that he understood. Leaning down he placed another kiss to her lips. "It continues to be my pleasure."_

There was the first time she was seriously injured in battle which led her to wonder if Chrom might harbor feelings for her outside of friendship…

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! She had been so stupid! She had failed to notice the thief who snuck up on her right because she was too busy searching for Chrom. They had gotten separated in the chaos of the ambush and her first thoughts had been of him. Ever since he caught her in the bathing hut she couldn't help how her thoughts seemed to always lead to him. Now on the frenzied battlefield she could only think of him and it had cost her. The thief now lay dead, but the blood freely flowing from the stab wound on her right was threatening to have her join him. _

_She flinched as she pressed her right hand tighter against the wound, but the blood refused to be staunched. She scanned the battlefield for Lissa or Maribelle knowing she needed treatment quickly. Instead she found Chrom (finally!), his eyes wide in fear as he took in her injured form and ran towards her. Once he threw her left arm around his shoulder to support her she collapsed into his side feeling a sudden loss of strength. Her eyelids started to droop as her head lolled forward and sleep sang its siren song. "Hey, stay with me!" Chrom yelled. _

_She wanted to obey him so badly but as her breathing grew ragged and her limbs grew heavier, she found it harder to resist the sleep her body cried out for. He grabbed her shoulders and shook as she realized that another pair of hands held her up now and settled her into their arms like an infant. The jerkiness of the movement gave her a few moments of clarity during which she realized that she was being placed onto an unfamiliar cot, her cloak had been removed and her clothing was being cut away. Chrom held her down, firmly but tenderly, hands stained with her blood. As she looked up into his face and saw equal amounts fear, worry, sorrow and anger, she decided that if she had a life left to live that she would do everything in her power to keep that expression from ever gracing his features again. _

"_Chrom…" She had meant to say it confidently and clearly but instead it came out as a half-broken whisper. "Shh, don't speak," he reprimanded. No longer needing to hold her down, he moved in closer and held her left hand in both of his, his face inches away from hers. This close she could faintly make out the appearance of unshed tears. "You have to save your strength. Lissa says the blade that hit you was poisoned so you're going to have to work harder to get back up from this...I _order_ you to get back from this." The pain in his voice was too much for her and coupled with the pain from her wound she felt her own tears fall. Looking up at him she thought he looked more like a man at the bedside of his dying wife than a lord worried over his tactician. The thought would have made her blush if her blood wasn't pooling outside her. Squeezing his hand with her own, the last thing she felt was the pressure of his lips against her temple as the darkness claimed her. _

With a gasp she pulled herself out of the memory. "Just a memory…" she told herself. Some nights it was hard to distinguish the memories and nightmares from reality. All she had to do was turn to Chrom sleeping beside her to pull herself back to reality. She looked around expecting to see him except he was nowhere to be found. Her heart raced when she realized that she didn't even know where she was. It was dark and suffocating and for what she thought was the first time in a longtime, she was scared.

Looking down at herself she realized that she was fully dressed but lacked any sword or tome. An eerie glow radiated out from her which seemingly was the only source of light is entire place. The glow reminded her of that given off by Naga…_wait! _With a start it all came rushing back: the final battle against Grima, her subsequent "death," and the warning that Naga had given her.

_How could I have forgotten already? _She raged quietly at herself. Naga had warned her of the dangers of this place and still she had nearly fallen victim to them, again! She couldn't let herself be lost to the memories, but she had no other idea for how to use her bonds to get back. She needed to clear her mind and figure out another way home, so she did the only thing she could think of: she ran.

-oOo-

**AN**: And...we're back. Sorry for the long break there, this chapter gave me some trouble. Hopefully things will go a lot more smoothly now. Sorry if this chapter was unsatisfactory (I personally am not a huge fan) but I figured I'd waited/edited/scrapped/rewrote long enough so it was time to post. As much as I would love to get the Avatar (my headcanon says her name is Kara) back to the real world, I just can't find it in me to make this easy for her. Going back to them is supposed to be akin to a one in a million chance, so that's what I'm shooting for. She'll struggle and in the end she'll hopefully get back. I haven't decided the circumstances of her return, or frankly speaking if she'll return, so we'll see where the story goes. Any who, thanks for sticking around! :)


End file.
